kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Viper
|gender= Female |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |books= Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance |voice= (films)IMDB.com - Kung Fu PandaIMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (young)IMDB.com - Secrets of the Furious Five (TV series)Internet Movie Database - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (video games) |alias= Master Viper |appearance= Green scales with two lotus flowers and green eyes |combat= }} Master Viper is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the of Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five Viper was born as the beloved daughter of Great Master Viper, protector of the village where she lived who relied on his venomous fangs to defeat his enemies, and his beautiful wife. The Great Master hoped that she would carry on his legacy once she was born, but she was born without fangs and never developed them as she grew up, much to the dismay of her father. To make her father feel better, Viper took up ribbon dancing at the age of nine, blossoming into the best dancer in the village. During the , Viper was too timid to attend the festival and instead stayed home with her mother. But when her father fought against a gorilla bandit who attacked the village and used venom-proof armor to shatter the Great Master's poison fangs, Viper, seeing him in trouble, mustered the courage she needed to defeat the gorilla by confusing him with her dancing skills and tying him up with her ribbon. Thus, her father's legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms. Some time later, Viper put her fighting skills to use when she came to learn Kung Fu under Shifu, eventually achieving the rank of Master and forming the Furious Five together with Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane. In Kung Fu Panda at the Dragon Warrior Tournament]] Viper was first seen training with Master Shifu with the rest of the Furious Five, where Shifu told her to improve on her "subtlety". Their training was cut short, however, when Master Oogway had a troubling vision: Tai Lung will break free from prison and return to the Valley of Peace. In response to this, the Dragon Warrior Tournament was instigated, in which each member of the Five participated in performing their skills to their Masters and the entire Valley. During the tournament, Oogway suddenly sensed the presence of the Dragon Warrior. Viper and her comrades quickly gathered in a line for the choosing. As Oogway approached, it appeared as though his finger was moving towards Tigress's direction, but then a portly panda named Po unexpectedly fell out of the sky right in front of Tigress. Taking this as a sign from the universe, Oogway declared Po the Dragon Warrior, stunning Viper, the Five, Shifu, the villagers, and even Po himself. After the tournament, the Five all headed over to the Training Hall to train, with Viper honing her flexibility and reflexes in the Field of Fiery Death. She and the others stopped training momentarily to watch Po spar with the Adversary. The sparring ended with Po being knocked into the training course, and his following ordeal ended in him being burned in the same course Viper was training in minutes earlier. That night, while traveling up to the student barracks, the Five mocked Po over his lack of ability to do Kung Fu. Though Viper laughed with the others, she did not actually mock the panda, instead worrying how "the poor guy is just going to get himself killed." Neither she nor the others noticed Po listening in on them. The next morning, it appeared as though Po had quit, but when Shifu and the Five enter the training courtyard, they were surprised to find that not only had Po not quit, he arrived there first. Po's training began, with Viper being the first to spar with him. She asked if he was ready, and Po barely had time to confirm before she flung him into the air and slammed him down again. When Shifu sparred with Po himself, Viper watched nervously as he flung the panda around and eventually kicked him out of the Palace and down the steps. Noticing Po's tenacity and gaining some respect for him, Viper silenced Mantis with a hiss when he commented on Po's "bouncing" down the stairs. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday ]] Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda 2 Viper is shown to be the most transparent in her feelings and the most openly compassionate. When the group, hidden inside a Chinese dragon costume, witness the wolves' brutal treatment of the peasants of Gongmen City, Viper's face is shown to be openly horrified. Personality Viper is the "mother hen" of the group. It takes a cool head and a warm heart to manage the sometimes conflicting personalities of the Furious Five. But don't let her gentle nature fool you. Viper is a lightning fast warrior capable of taking down the most intimidating foe. Even though she has a serious birth defect for her species (being born with barely visible venom-less fangs), she compensates with her strength, sinuous nature, beauty, and precision. In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, Master Viper is the most charming, kind, compassionate, and sweetest of the Five, as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Po as his indomitable tenacity became obvious. She too demonstrates a great deal of dislike for displays of cruelty or injustice. This is especially presented in the sequel as she (undercover with Po and the rest of the Five) urges Po to do something when she sees a sheep in trouble, and is also the first one to resort to violence once the cover is blown.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Viper Fighting Style Master Viper is a stinging warrior who is charming and flirtatious one minute, all Kung Fu business the next. Her power lies in her charm, strength, precision, and in her deadly strike. The is flexible, fluid, moldable, elastic, and explosive. Viper's ability to contort into any shape makes her nearly impossible to hit. She uses her lighting fast reflexes to avoid blows before she counterstrikes, by wrapping her body around opponents' limbs, uses the opponents' energy to strike with deadly efficiency.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Viper One of Viper's moves is called "Stars of Destiny", which seems to involve using as seen in Kung Fu Panda Holiday when she aids Po in place settings for the formal Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace. Trivia General *Po mentions Viper when he says all of the Five have something but him; when he mentioned "venom", he meant Viper. But in Secrets of the Furious Five, it was revealed that she was never even born with fangs to contain the venom. She may have grown them over time, but none were ever visible on her. It is possible that this was merely something Po did not originally know about Viper; or, it may just simply be a running gag, or joke, or easter egg for children. *The first film demonstrates that Viper, along with Mantis, has some experience in and . *In Kung Fu Panda Holiday, it was revealed that Viper has sisters whom she loved to cook with during the Winter Feast, but in Secrets of the Furious Five, she was shown as an only child. It may be possible that Viper is merely the firstborn in her family and her sisters could all be younger siblings, though this remains unconfirmed. *The second film demonstrates that Viper has some experience in picking locks. In development *For designing Viper, character artist Nicolas Marlet used Chinese poetry for the markings on Viper's skin.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 76. : *According to the directors' commentary on the Kung Fu Panda DVD and an issue of Nick Magazine, Viper was the most difficult character to animate. *Viper has 120 bones along the length of her body.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery vipercon art.jpg|Early Viper concept art by Olivier Malric and Bill Kaufman Viper Concept.jpg|Early concept illustrations by Nicolas Marlet Viper screen01.jpg|Young Viper in Secrets of the Furious Five ViperFieldOfFire.jpg|Master Viper in the Training Hall Fiveomigosh.PNG|Viper and the others watching Po's stunt in Kung Fu Panda 2 LucyLiuViper.jpg|Viper and her voice actress, (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters